Portrayal
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Sometimes the most interesting stories come from those who have already passed. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for...

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Montrose Magpies, Chaser 1. _Task:_ Write about Dilys Derwent. _Prompts:_ history, eager, "Can't say I'm too fond of house-elves."

* * *

 **Portrayal**

 _2024_

"Excuse me, Professor?"

McGonagall turned from her window at the sound her office door opening.

"This is an unexpected surprise, Miss Potter. What can I do for you?" She motioned for Lily to take a seat as she returned to her desk.

"I'm sure you've been made aware of the new fifth-year History of Magic assignment, ma'am?"

"If I remember correctly, that would be the essays on Hogwarts heads, yes? Professor Hamilton has been particularly excited about this assignment all term."

"Yes, that's the one." It occurred to Lily belatedly that McGonagall might assume that she had been chosen as the subject of Lily's essay, even though Professor Hamilton had been very clear about only choosing past heads.

"I was wondering if I might have a few minutes with your portraits," s." She motioned to the large series of men and women seated on the wall behind McGonagall's desk.

"Now, Lily, you know that portraits aren't a perfect copy of a person. Perhaps you would have more luck in the library. Last I checked, we had quite an extensive collection of biographies."

"I tried that already, ma'am." Lily rifled thought her book bag, pulling out one tome twice as thick as any textbook. "I just have a couple of questions that the book didn't cover."

"May I ask who you're writing about?"

Lily could see the hopeful looks on a few of the portraits' faces and felt guilty for only being allowed to choose one.

"Dilys Derwent." Several faces fell.

"An interesting choice, and quite a distant one.""

"Most of the more recent heads are being written about already. I could have doubled up, but I wanted to go with someone a little more obscure."

"Well, I look forward to reading the completed essay. As for your request, I was just about to go for a walk. Would an hour suffice for your interview?"

"That would be perfect, Professor. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Just don't let the portraits boss you around. Goodness knows half of them still think they run the school."

When the headmistress was gone, Lily set about finding her target. The portraits were somewhat sorted by the dates of service, and there were so few headmistresses in te eighteenth century that it was easy to spot Dilys between two empty frames.

She reminded Lily of McGonagall in many ways: her thin frame, grey hair, and spectacles. Though there was a gentleness to Dilys that wasn't evident in McGonagall until you got to know her. Unlike most of her paintings, she paid no attention to Lily, focussing on the book in her hands. Lily had to clear her throat several times to get the old witch to notice her.

"You ought to let the matron look you over, child. It sounds like you've caught something."

"Um, Professor Derwent, ma'am? I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time."

"Oh? I get so few visitors these days," Dilys said. She removed her specatcles and placed them on a side table with the book, leaning forward in her chair eagerly. "How many I help you?"

"My name is Lily Potter. I'm writing an essay about your life and I have a few questions."

"How delightful! Though I feel I should warn you that as a portrait I have exceptional insight into matters of the school, but anything that came before my person's term of service is quite hazy."

"That's fine, actually. My essay is mostly focussed on your time at Hogwarts." Lily hurried to grab a chair from the side of the room and position it in front of Dilys' portrait. Somehow it didn't seem right to sit in McGonagall's seat, even if she wasn't there to see. "My first question is about when you were hired as headmistress."

"Ah, yes. The spring of 1741. April, if I recall."

"Right. I was wondering … you were a healer before that?"

"Yes. I believe I was at St. Mungo's for twenty-three years."

"I'm just unclear as to to why you suddenly changed careers. I've read all I can about you. You were quite successful at healing. As I understand it, you were the one to revolutionize the potioneering industry as well as develop cures for at least two diseases that spread through Europe around that time. I just don't understand why you gave it all up."

"It's a fair question, but I'm not sure I'd be able to give you a proper answer. As I remember it, I was in my office…"

:-:

 _1741_

"It's been too long, Rayce. What can I do for Hogwarts' most esteemed governor?" The middle-aged witch asked, welcoming the man into her office. She shed the lime green outer robe of a healer and sat at her desk.

"You always were a flatterer, Dilys, even as a child. I can recall your father saying on several occasions-"

Dilys help up a hand to stop the old man. "I'd rather we didn't talk about him if it's all the same to you. There is a reason I haven't visited since I took up my position here."

Rayce frowned. "Yes, of course. Down to business, then?" Dilys nodded for him to continue. "The board of governors has been having long debates for these last months, going over all of our options, you understand. Well, to get straight to the point, I'm here to offer you a job."

"Oh, really?" Dilys smiled amusedly. Surely this was another of Rayce's practical jokes. He did like a laugh. "What is it, then? Am I to be the new matron? No more poisons and curses for me; I'm to cure runny noses and mend broken bones?"

"Come now, Dilys, you know me too well for that. I'd never put you in such a demeaning position. No. The board agrees you're the best choice for headmistress."

She scoffed, dismissing the notion. Idly, she flicked her wand at the tea service in the corner to have it pour two cups of hot brew for herself and her guest. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?" Rayce asked.

"Hogwarts already has a head, and I doubt he's ever considered retirement a day in his life."

Rayce paused in stirring his tea, looking horrified. "Oh, no. My dear, I thought … I thought someone would have told you. Surely you must have heard by now?"

"What?"

"I – Headmaster Freeman passed away two months ago."

Dilys allowed herself a moment to be appropriately shocked by the news. Freeman was old, just as old as Rayce, but he still had another twenty or thirty good years left in him.

"How?" she wondering, keeping her voice even.

"He wanted to swim with the Giant Squid, as I understand it. It was the middle of February, very cold. They tried to stop him, but you know how stubborn Archie could be."

"Yes, I did."

"As you can imagine, Philip has had his work cut out for him."

"Hmm?"

"Professor Nolan? Archie made him deputy-head some years ago. Poor lad's had some rough nights, keeping up with his lessons and covering Archie's work. Weren't you two school friends?"

"A long time ago," she answered uncharacteristically cold. "I admit, you have me confused. If you already have a deputy-head, then what do you need me for?

"I confess, Philip was offered the job first. He declined. He's made it clear to use that he loves teaching far too much to give it up."

"And you just thought of me out of nowhere?"

"Alas, it was at Philip's suggestion that the board looked into your credentials. Of course I already knew you were more than qualified, but the old coots always need so much convincing."

"I've never even taught before. How can I possibly be qualified?"

"You're an unconventional choice to be sure, but an magnificent one nevertheless. Were we not in such a desperate position to fill the spot, we'd look for someone with more expertise in academics, but you fill all the other requirements. You excelled in your studies, you're an accomplished witch, and you certainly know how to lead."

"I don't know about that."

"You've been running the third floor for four years, have you not?"

"Yes, well. I'm really not sure this the best idea."

"Come now, Dilys. We're desperate to find a replacement. I remember when all you talked about was becoming the next head of Hogwarts, well now is your chance. And I know you said you don't want to talk about your father, but I know he would be so proud of you."

Dilys brought her teacup down hard onto the saucer. "Don't be so sure of that. If he was so eager for me to follow in his footsteps, he wouldn't have hired Philip over me."

"My dear girl, tell me this isn't the cause of your estrangement. You must know your father would never choose another over you."

"And yet Philip received the apprenticeship with Professor Applewood, even though I had the better marks and expressed a desire to go into potioneering much earlier than Philip."

Rayce sighed sadly. "It is an injustice, that's true. We fought for you, your father and I both. We were outvoted by the board. Philip's family is very influential, and unfortunately that was more important that your skill. We were working to get you the apprenticeship with Professor Cross instead, but then you were gone. You didn't respond to any of our letters…"

"I was so angry with father. I'm sorry."

Rayce reached across the desk, clasping hands with Dilys. "He never gave up hope that you would be able to reconcile one day. He paid special attention to your achievements. He was so proud whenever you were mentioned in a medical journal. I think he would have wanted you to have his position. Hogwarts is where you're meant to be."

"I've been here for so long, Rayce."

"Yes, you have been. You've put in your time taking care of others. Come hope and let the elves look after you for a change."

Dilys smiled. "I don't know. Can't say I'm too fond of house-elves."

"Ah, then that must have been another little girl who would play in the kitchens and dress up in a pillowcase."

"I did no such thing."

"Have it your way. Just promise me that you'll at least consider the offer."

"I will."

:-:

 _2024_

"I sent Rayce my reply within the week. I had twenty-seven wonderful years here before my accident – the best years of my life," Dilys concluded her tale with a wistful sigh.

Lily looked up from the notes she'd been taking in shock. "Your father was Archibald Freeman?" Her eyes flicked to the frame next to Dilys' that bore Freeman's name. Its subject was just returning to his chair, and the resemblance was immediately clear. They each had a long nose and small mouth.

"Yes. I was so angry with him that I took my mother's surname. But we're alright now." As she spoke, Dilys moved into her father's portrait and leaned against his chair.

"I will say I'm sad for the years we spent apart, but at the end of my life I had no regrets. I am mort proud, not of any one accomplishment in particular, but that the two places at which I felt most at home in life are now my home in the afterlife. I do hope that people know how much I loved my work."

"I'll make sure they do."


End file.
